


We Are Taking Care Of You, & You Don't Need To Thank Us:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Confession, Consensual, Death, Depression, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e20 Olelo Pa'a (The Promise), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Helpless, Heroes & Heroines, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Memorials, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, North Korea, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Reminiscing, Sad, Shooting Guns, Shootings, Showers, Sickfic, Stripping, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Training, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling like he was worthless, cause he didn't do enough to get his best friend, Freddie home, after he died, What does Catherine & Five-O say about that?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was feeling like he was worthless, cause he didn't do enough to get his best friend, Freddie home, after he died, What does Catherine & Five-O say about that?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

It was a long & emotional day & week for Commander Steve McGarrett, He was in North Korea, trying to get his friend's body home to be buried, so his family could find some closure, & peace, But, He found that he couldn't get any, cause he felt like a failure, & didn't come back for him, & got him out of there sooner. He doesn't know what to do with himself, & he knew that it could be bad.

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was worried about her lover, she knew that when they found Freddie in the condition that he was in, Steve was never gonna be the same again, & she knew that it was killing him that he couldn't get to him sooner. It was killing her too, cause they were friends too, around the same time, that Steve & her became friends, & then he supported them dating. She just hopes that Steve will let go of the guilt, & start living again, Cause that is what Freddie would've had wanted for him, & also to be happy.

 

After mingling with the guests for awhile, Five-O Team gathered in a corner of Steve's lanai right outside, They were worried about their love one & friend, & desperately want to help him, But they don't how they could do that. "It's like Steve is not the same anymore, He is a totally different person", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as she was trying not to cry, but it was a losing battle, The Ex-Surfer looked up to Steve, & never wanted him to be hurt by anything. Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Kono's Cousin, said, "It's gonna be okay, Cousin, We will make it okay", as he puts an comforting arm around his shoulder. Danny agreed & nodded at what Chin said, & he told the native cousins, "We will be damned, If we let anything hurt Steve", & they went inside, & continued to be great hosts to the guests, cause it's what their super seal would've had wanted.

 

Steve declared that he was not feeling so good & has a headache, So, Catherine sent him upstairs to relax, & take a nap, she told him that she & the team will handle the guests, & the cleanup. He quickly stripped & put his uniform away, as he headed into his bathroom, He quickly wiped the tears, that was falling down his face, & he said thinking, **"I miss you, Freddie, I ** _will_** always miss you"** , After he showers, dries off, & changes, He entered his bed, & closes his eyes, so he can try & get some sleep, & not be disturbed for anything.

 

After the last set of guests left, Catherine & the Five-O Team went straight to cleaning up the mess, & Chin asked with concern on his face, & in his eyes, "Catherine, Is Steve gonna be okay, I mean, _Really_ okay after all of this ?", The Brunette Beauty gave him a reassuring smile,  & said, "He will be, In time, It will take the heart a long time to heal from something like this, I think all that Steve needs, is time". Kono said with a smile, "We just need to remind him, We are ohana, & we love him, He will never be alone again", Danny said with a nod, "Even if we have to drill it into his thick skull, & they continued to work in silence, so everything will be done.

 

Steve came down, & was feeling a little bit better from his nap, & the team had everything all cleaned up, & dinner on the table too. "How are you feeling, Superman ?", Danny asked with concern, as the blond was looking him over with a critical eye. "A little bit better, Danno, Thanks", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled his first true smile, since the ordeal had happened. "Why don't you tell us what's on your mind ?", Chin said encouragingly, "You feel better", Catherine said, as she kissed the top of his head, He nodded, & kissed her back, Kono said with a smile, "We are here for you, Boss, You aren't alone", Steve smiled, & thanked them, He took a deep breath, & began confessing his feelings.

 

As soon as he was done, he was full of emotion, & frustration, as he lets it out, Catherine was kissing him all over, & Chin said, "You did everything that you could, Steve", The Loudmouth Detective said with a sad smile, & a firm nod, "You sure did, You are a hero, Freddie was too, But he knew that he couldn't survive getting out of there, & knew that you can, That you have so much to offer to the world, We are so glad, he protected you, sacrificing himself", "We will always be grateful to him, But, Just remember, Bossman, You are a hero, & a survivor, Also we....", Kono said, as she nodded to the group, & they all exclaimed in unison, "We love you, Steve !", "Always & Forever, Okay ?", Catherine said, as she hugs him to her, & Steve knew at that moment, he will be okay, as long as he has his ohana with him, He could get through anything. He said softly, "Thank you", Danny said, "Speaking for the group, We are taking care of you, There is no need to thank us", Steve just nodded, & enjoyed his time with his ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
